The Lunatic Charm
by ChibiSuigintoudesu
Summary: <html><head></head>I don't believe in the supernatural, but that doesnt mean Im not superstitious. My name is Alice and i hold what i call "The Lunatic charm" and for some reason I'm living with the Varia. One day ill unlock a secret i wish i hadn't. I'll fall in love with people i wish i wouldn't. And I'll learn things i thought i couldn't. OC x Varia. Warning Language and maybe some lemon later on!</html>
1. Chapter 1: Prince 2,0

When I was nine, I had a birthday party. It was a childhood dream party. Balloons, candles, giant boxes wrapped in thin pink paper and a pink bow on top. Every nine year old girl wants a puppy or a pet unicorn. I wanted two things, a cake and a knife. I was not your average nine year old. This is my story.

The evening sun gleamed through my window. The afternoon birds started falling asleep in their nests. And the midnight bugs starting waking up from their slumber. I watched the light hold my hand gracefully. I had always felt like light spoke to me in a special way. I could not tell if it was the light itself or the energy within it. It didn't matter to me much anyway; I knew it was all a hallucination. There was no way a power or a "sixth sense" existed like that. I don't believe in the supernatural either. All those tv shows I watched on Saturday nights are fake. Paranormal activity is just like reality tv except with scary ghosts instead of scary girls. If ghosts do not exist, why would aura and fate exist as well? As anti-supernatural as I was, I was still superstitious. I carried a black 5 pointed star in my bag at all times. It was a very plain charm, but for some odd reason I liked it. I think it brings me good luck. But I'm happy-go-lucky anyway so I can't tell the difference.

I look up at the mirror brushing my blonde hair out. Yes. There is nothing bad until "It" shows up. I carefully watch my bright blue eyes.

"She doesn't seem like she wants to come out now" I chuckle to myself. I laughed because I was uncomfortable not because it was actually funny. I promptly got up and took a shower before resting for the night awaiting "tomorrows adventure" as my papa used to call it.

"papa…." I mutter softly pulling the sheets up to my face." It's been 3 years since your death, hasn't it? It's been 3 years since you left me without telling me goodbye" I turn over onto my side. I find sleeping in a fetal position is more relaxing to me. The feeling of being small and cramped is positive and makes me feel warm and safe. It must be a side effect of your parents leaving you at a young age. My father died 3 years ago. He was brutally murdered and the man was never found. My goal in life is to find out who did it and make them pay. My heart beats faster thinking about ripping someone's intestines out and watching the blood spew. I sit up quickly and shake my head. "No Alice! Don't think that way! She will come out! You will get in trouble again." I look over at the mirror and my eyes faintly glow red. I take deep breathes watching myself in the mirror until my eyes fade to their natural blue. I sigh in relief. "That was close…." I lie down on the bed and close my eyes. My momma died before I could remember her clearly. I was told she died in a traffic jam when I was young. What a liar, they tried to make her seem heroic after her pathetic actions. I know they were pathetic, I read the police reports when I was 13. She committed suicide after my father cheated on her. My thoughts drift elsewhere as I fall into a deep slumber.

I was not exactly sure what to think when I read the note attached to my locker. The tiny pink sticky note read,

Dear Alice,

I know your favorite lunch (Mozzarella sticks) is on the menu today. If I buy you lunch, will you meet me on the roof today?

Dylan

I thought to myself quickly. Of course I'd meet him. Who would refuse free food? I sure wouldn't. Anyone in their right mind shouldn't. Or maybe it's just because I'm greedy with food. But the food was not the main issue, the name was. Dylan is my lover, my boyfriend, my everything. But Dylan went to University of Delaware for a college trip. He wasn't at school today. So the real question was, who is Dylan? As I walk up the stairway I debate in my head what was more important, the food or who Dylan was. Cheesy food seemed a little more delicious though.

Opening the door I became disappointed when I didn't see anyone standing there. "Hello?" I yelled. "Anyone there?"

"Behind you babe" a voice beckons in my ears. I turn around to see a blonde prince. My mouth hung open for a full 5 seconds before he gently caressed my cheek and pushed up closing my mouth.

"My prince! You are back!" I yell as I run and jump on him, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were on your college trip, Dylan?" I tilt my head slightly looking up at the blonde boy.

"It ended early babe. The teacher caught something nasty and cancelled a lot of things so I decided to go home early and surprise you babe." He smiles warmly, kissing my cheek.

I look at him sternly "What did I say about ending every sentence with babe?"

He looks down at the floor. "Sorry ba-" I quickly cover his mouth with my hand.

"Starting from now on, every time you call me babe, you owe me a dollar" I smile gently looking into his sapphire eyes. "How does that sound my prince in shining armor?" My heart flutters slightly every time I call Dylan 'Prince'. I'm not sure why. But it's always been my dream to meet my shining prince and I'm glad I finally met him. I smile while imagining the whole prince matter in my head. Dylan notices and chuckles slightly to himself.

"How about I take the princess out to dinner tonight? Think of it as apologizing for leaving you alone so long." He gestures me to come closer to him, opening his arms.

I ran towards him and kiss his lips roughly. His arms wrap around me tightly as he pulls me in and kisses back. "Only an idiot wouldn't accept free food" I giggle.

"Good. I'll meet you at 7 tonight?" Dylan presses his lips against my forehead softly and looks into my eyes.

"I'm afraid your dinner plan won't work out tonight…" A voice appears behind me. I turn around quickly and see a figure I haven't seen at this school before. The figure had lush blonde hair, a tiara, and wore all black. He also appeared to be my Prince 2.0. Codename: Belphegor. Of course I didn't know that at the time.


	2. Chapter 2: Trash

My eyes flutter open. I soon realize I'm no longer on the rooftop with Dylan. Even though my eyes are open I couldn't see anything. My heart starts beating faster. Where am I?_ I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared. I_ look left and right but I feel a sharp pain run throughout my body. My other senses start kicking in my drowsy self. _Budump budump._ Pot hole? Sewer valves? No, train tracks…but… why would I hear train tracks?_ Budump budump. I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared…._ The dark ground below me feels fuzzy like carpet. What's fuzzy and dark? Pain shoots through me as I feel my body shake going over the train tracks. I bounce off the floor and hit my head on something above. A roof…. I'm in a container of some sort? Is this a car trunk I'm in? My heart drops suddenly. I realize my hands are tied behind me with a thin string, sharp as a knife. I've never felt such materiel before. But I had other things on my mind besides the wire. I now know I'm the victim of a kidnapping inside a car. Why the hell would I be kidnapped? What purpose do I serve to these people? I'm neither a criminal nor a drug addict, involved with the mafia, owe money, or anything else related to this. My brain could not comprehend what was going on.

The car suddenly swerves off the road. I wonder where I was going. The fresh scent of pine and grass flood through the trunk. The woods. I'm in the woods. Why the hell would I be in the woods? Only one thought popped into my mind. I'm messing with the "top secret base in the woods" kind of people. That's bad. Those are the people that will kill you and leave you out in the wilderness to become part of the ecosystem. Just to make it clear, I do not wish to partake in the ecosystem of this forest. I would much rather sit in bed surfing the internet. Or watching "Weird" (as my dad used to call it) anime. No. I'd much rather get out of the woods alive. If I can't do that, I'll never get to see next week episode of _Hunter x Hunter_ *. I sigh a bit to myself and wait. I'm smart enough to know the wire will hurt if I move around so the plan was to just stay still and see who kidnapped me. The police aren't going to come find me here anyway. And there's no point in escaping. So I'd rather just wait and see what happens. The car's momentum slows down and soon reaches a full stop. It's time.

~~~3 Days Prior~~~

Levi impatiently taps his fingers on the desk. "So you're telling me that boss, of all people, wants a new person here? I mean of course I support everything he does. But…. but I know that's not like him to say the least. Should we check on him? Is he ill?" His fingers tap the desk faster before he stands up and hastily makes his way to the boss's door. "Forget this I'm going to check on boss. Just a peak." His voice creaks sounding rushed and slightly panicked.

"Levi quit it. Boss will kill you if you disturb him. You know how he's like when he's debriefing someone." Squalo leans against the wall with his arms crossed. He wasn't really interested in what's going on as it wasn't necessarily about him so he had no way to boast himself to the other members."I should have gotten the job. I don't understand why Bel gets to hunt the new recruit." He groans gritting his teeth, the pride inside him dulling slightly.

Levi stops in front of the door biting his lip. "boss…"

"Come onnnn Squ-kun! Brighten up! Boss will give you the next exciting job. Besides, you would kill the recruit immediately once you see them. This isn't your average job." Lussuria walks up wrapping the boa around his neck tighter.

Squalo looks up slightly more interested in the conversation. " Voi! You think I can't handle a contract from the boss that doesn't involve assassinations?! You Bloody wanker always giving hasty remarks…"

Lussuria smirks slightly. "I never said that. But this contract is special." He raises a finger and shakes it "This contract doesn't involve just bringing someone here, but to do it secretly as they do not know anything about fighting or even the mafia."

Squalo's face twitches as Levi's mouth hangs wide open. "You mean to say that the new recruit doesn't even know how to defend himself?! VOIIIII!"

Lussuria's grin widens. "You mean she. It's a female recruit Squ-kun! Aren't you excited?! We have someone that may be interested in how to bake with me! I can't believe it! We are going to have so much fun doing all this girly stuff and-" Lussuria goes off into his warped imagination imagining everything he could do with the new recruit. But was quickly interrupted by Squalo's sharp voice.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo's voice echoes through the entire mansion. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FUCKING BOSS THINKING HIRING A FUCKING GIRL WHO CAN'T DO SHIT FOR HERSELF!? IM GOING TO KILL THE BOSS MYSELF! RIGHT NO- cling- Squalo falls to the floor with a loud thud as Lussuria and Levi turn around and see Xanxus and Bel standing at the doorway.

"kasuga**" Xanxus looks down at the broken pot lying next to Squalo's head and the unconscious trash laying beside it. "You're too loud trash. Take your yelling elsewhere." Xanxus turns slightly throwing a stack of papers in Bel's general direction and walks off. Bel barely catches the papers and sighs.

"Welp. I got shit to do so I'll see you guys later shishishishi~." He throws the papers next to the trash and walks off before Lussuria grabs his shoulder.

Lussuria's big grin was planted on his face. "Come on Bel chan. Tell me tell me. Who's the girl? Where is she from? What kind of magic does she have? Details details details!"

Bel smirks under his breath before whispering "it's a secret. You'll know when I bring her here shishishi" Bel dashes off before more questions are asked.

Levi starts walking in the direction Xanxus went towards, leaving Lussuria alone with the unconscious Squalo. "maaaaan. It's so lonely when all I have to keep me company is this broken pot…."

"VOOOOIIII I CAN HEAR YOU! YOU FUCKING ASS!" Squalo yells as he stands up combing the glass shards from his long silver hair. Lussuria smirks and prances away before Squalo can hurt him.

"I'll make your favorite cookies this afternoon Squ-chan just you wait!" Lussuria's voice echoes as he is now far down the hall. He turns the corner and winks at Squalo before disappearing in the maze of halls.

Author's notes:  
>Sorry for being inactive. I was SUPER busy with art projects and school. I'll try to be more regular<p>

· * Which has inconveniently finished ;-; I'm so sad it was my favorite anime

· ** Kasuga means trash in Japanese. It is also Xanxus's catchphrase


End file.
